O veneno das rosas
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Sidestory da série Santuário de Sangue. Afrodite narra como se tornou um vampiro e fez parte do santuário dos filhos da deusa. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e ao Kurumada-sensei, que podia me dar uma trégua, estou ficando pobre por culpa dele xD**_

_**Nota: Essa fict é do mesmo universo de Santuário de Sangue I e II e Love and Blood, não precisa necessariamente ler os outros para entender esse, já que os personagens são outros também.**_

_**Nota2: tem uma espécie de pedofilia leve, lemon e muita violência**_

Era o quarto mais alto na torre mais alta do castelo. As janelas também eram altas para o vento fresco do norte entrar com o perfume da floresta. É claro que não era o lugar apropriado para ele viver, é claro que era do desagrado da maioria dos outros que as janelas fossem tão grandes. Mas ele não se importava.

Observava do telhado pontudo, sentado na beirada com os pés balançando, as estrelas brilhantes no céu limpo, estrelas que apareciam apenas para aqueles que moravam em locais longe das cidades.

Era solitário ali, mas ele gostava. Sentia-se seguro na solidão.

Os cabelos dourados em ondas macias dançavam com o frescor do vento e vestia-se com uma linda túnica de algodão e seda com jóias dourada e pedras preciosas por todo o corpo. Afrodite adorava jóias.

-À que devo a honra de sua adorável companhia, Camus?

Atrás de si uma figura alta e esguia, como ele mesmo havia percorrido o continente para vê-lo.

-Kanon- respondeu. Camus ainda tinha um sotaque forte de um francês muito antigo e o porte de um príncipe.

-Ah, como sempre- balançou a cabeça negativamente- Saga é um idiota por deixá-lo vivo. Somos criatura eternas, se não nos destruir, certamente voltaremos.

-Quem somos nós para julgá-lo, era seu irmão, parte de si, não é mesmo?

-Como sempre, você tende a subir no muro. Bem, mas já que está aqui, vamos entrar, o céu já está mudando de cor, logo teremos que nos retirar.

Os passos eram leves como se estivesse dentro da água, entraram pela varanda larga e caminharam para dentro do quarto.

Pesadas cortinas duplas selaram as janelas dos raios mortais para os dois. Era um belo quarto muito elegante, apenas uma cripta de pedra no centro dela com uma tampa de marmore branca e rosas entalhadas em toda sua base. Rosas brancas, a marca da pureza, como ele mesmo, Afrodite lembrava a pureza.

O resto do quarto era moderno, por mais que a torre no alto da montanha o lembrasse um conto de fadas dos irmãos Grimm, os móveis eram brancos e negros, e haviam pinturas de rosas vermelhas nas paredes. Não havia muita coisa naquele lugar, em algum canto, uma estante alta coberta de livros antigos de sua terra natal, em outro, uma escrivaninha branca com um notebook que fez Camus rir um pouco.

-Agora me diga, o que houve com você, está horrível, Camus.

-Meu filho...eu o transformei. (*)

-O rapazote loiro? O que sobrou?

-Sim, foi um acidente.

-Nenhum de nós é transformado por acidente, Camus, você sabe.

-Ele estava morrendo, eu o puxei para nosso mundo, tive medo, meu amigo- sentou sobre a tampa da cripta fria- medo de perdê-lo.

-Sinto muito- disse em seu tom solidário- entendo o que ele significava para você.Mas isso não deveria mudar nada.

-Estou bem, já faz um ano. Milo, sabe onde ele se encontra?

-Ele costuma te achar quando quer, não é?- Afrodite se aproximou, tocando em seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e deixando-a passear até o queixo e Camus fechou os olhos.

-Ele esteve comigo, mas partiu novamente.

-Não se preocupe, Camus, ele sempre o encontra quando você precisa dele – e Afrodite voltou-se para a escrivaninha, sentando-se diciplinadamente na cadeira de metal escuro.

-Onde está Luigi?

-Deus sabe lá onde- passou os dedos em seus próprios cabelos- mas ele é como Milo, voltará se eu precisar. Se eu não buscasse a solidão eu não estaria aqui, não é verdade?

-Oh céus, sinto muito.

-Não se preocupe, Camus, você é sempre bem-vindo. Apenas, Luigi é demais.

-Demais?

-Sim, tudo demais, energético demais, forte demais, compulsivo demais, cruel de mais.

Camus gargalhou, adorava Afrodite, adorava ouvi-lo, adorava sua voz e seu jeito delicado. Afrodite o lembrava um antigo amigo, alguém que conhecera na carruagem (**) Zeta falava assim de sua esposa, mas ele a amava, e certamente Afrodite amava Luigi.

-Ele sempre foi assim?

-Desde que eu me lembre- respondeu- mas houve uma época em que eu não o conheci, ele já havia se transformado quando veio até mim, e eu, ainda era uma criança.

Camus o encarou mais uma vez, reparando em cada detalhe da criatura divina em sua frente. Era sedutor e perigoso como uma serpente, e elegante também. Movia-se como se pudesse hipnotizar à todos em sua volta. Se Camus era um príncipe, Afrodite era uma musa.

-Como o conheceu afinal? Jamais consegui a oportunidade para perguntar, temos algumas horas antes do sono dos imortais nos abater. Não quer me contar?

E ele riu, sua voz era doce e gentil quando ria. Uma bela criatura andrógena.

-Quer ouvir a minha história, Camus? De como conheci Luigi, o vampiro-demônio com a máscara da morte?

-Sim, mon ami, quero.

...oooOOOooo..

Eu era uma criança pequena, bem-amada, pais orgulhosos e ricos, muito ricos. Era uma terra pacífica, sempre foi, a Suécia era fria, mas bonita. Assim como seus moradores, belos e frios como nós. Você e eu.

Acho que entende, não é mesmo? O que quero dizer. Podemos ver as diferenças entre nossa personalidade e a de Milo e Luigi. Somos frios como a aura da noite e eles são cruéis como o meio-dia.

E eu amava aquele país, amava meu pai que prezava a bondade acima de tudo, e amava minha mãe cegamente. Mas a maldade cresceu em mim quando vi a real natureza dos seres humanos.

Desci em um dia de verão quente até o porão com a porta entreaberta, ouvi gritos e risadas altas que haviam me acordado. Eu não tinha cinco anos.

Era ela, minha mãe, meu pai estaria viajando e eu a vi, sobre uma das mesas da biblioteca, bêbada, louca, rindo, nua.

E meu pai, entrou como um raio, ele não deveria estar ali, com uma arma em mãos, ouvi gritos, muitos gritos, o melhor amigo de meu pai correra para fora, não sei como aconteceu e a biblioteca estava toda vermelha e com um cheiro infernal da pólvora da arma.

Me vi sozinho ali, minha mãe nua sobre os livros com os olhos aterrorizados, suas belas mãos caídas ao lado de seu rosto. E meu pai, sem se mexer.

Então, ele virou-se para mim, gargalhando como um louco, gritava coisas que eu não conseguia entender, andou em minha direção e eu sabia que ele ia me machucar.

Quando ele segurou em meu braço, apertou com força e eu não consegui gritar, tentei correr, mas foi em vão.

-Morreremos todos, toda a família, meu menino, meu menino- ele dizia sem parar, eu tive tanto medo..

E meu pai gritou, uivando como um lobo selvagem, alcançou um dos machados da decoração e virou-se para o corpo da minha mãe.

Eu o odiei, odiei vê-lo desmembrá-la com aquele sorriso demoníaco em seu rosto, tentei fugir novamente mas fui agarrado.

-Fique aí meu menino.

Eu não entendia, ele era bom, era para ser bom e agora estava cortando as mãos da minha mãe e jogando por todo o lugar.

E ouvi um tiro, o sangue jorrou por todo o lugar, o cheiro de fumaça novamente e não me lembro do que aconteceu então.

Quando acordei haviam várias pessoas em minha casa, uma pistola em minhas mãos e meu corpo coberto de sangue, sangue dos meus pais.

-Demônio- alguém gritou e tantas pessoas me agarraram e me puxaram de um lado para o outro- demônio, matou os próprios pais, criança demoníaca.

-Queime! Queime!

Senti um golpe forte em mim, e mais outro e mais outro.

E de repente, mais gritos, não, não era eu, eu era um demônio? Eu vi as pessoas voando e chocando-se contra as paredes. Muitos gritos e muitos gritando por Deus até que tudo era silêncio novamente.

Então, eu o vi no meio daquela poça de sangue, suas mãos vermelhas e pingando pelas unhas longas e afiadas e aquela máscara, a máscara dourada que lhe dera o apelido. Com presas saindo pela lateral de seu rosto, era um predador.

Não tive medo, não senti nada, eu era tão pequeno e não temia, eu o encarava, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do vermelho-vivo em suas mãos.

Ele voou em minha direção, sem ao menos perceber e aquelas garras afiadas seguraram o meu frágil pescoço.

-Quão idiota é criança, sem temer a máscara da morte? – ele me disse, e sua voz fez meu corpo vibrar- poderia esmagar seus ossos com a mesma facilidade que papel, e você sabe disso não é? Sente meu poder esmagador sobre você.

O cheiro de sangue em minhas narinas, o suor na minha pele e aqueles olhos, escuros, malignos penetrando em minha alma corrompida pelo mal.

Então ele cravou os dentes em meu pulso, bebendo lentamente, e eu não senti dor, não, senti um êxtase que não consegueria descrever. Imagens de morte e sangue entraram em mim junto com uma felicidade incrível. Era a morte, ele era a morte, e eu o amava.

Devo ter desmaiado, sei que estive perto da morte, mas ele não me matou e eu acordei em uma cama macia sentindo o vento bater em meus cabelos pela janela aberta.

Ele não estava lá, era uma mulher, uma bela mulher, devia ter seus trinta e poucos anos. Sua pele era da cor do caramelo queimado e seus cabelos estavam raspados.

-Oh criança, está com fome? O mestre pediu que cuidasse de você.

Ela falava na minha língua natal rapidamente, com um sotaque forte que não consegui identificar. Me trouxe uma sopa quente e salgada, mas estava deliciosa, eu não sabia que sentia fome até dar as primeiras colheiradas.

E de repente me lembrei do rosto dos meus pais, mortos, caídos no chão com a feição de terror. E aquela multidão sobre mim, me acusando de assassinato à sangue frio.

Larguei o prato vazio no chão e ele se quebrou, enfiei meu rosto nos travesseiros e comecei a chorar. Chorei como nunca havia chorado até adormecer.

A ama que cuidara de mim me dissera que eu dormi mais dois dias antes de acordar. Era de noite, e eu o vi pela primeira vez sem sua máscara.

Era jovem, difernete do que imaginei pela sua voz profunda. Mas eu era apenas uma criança e não saberia identificar, sei agora, ele deveria ter não muito mais que seus vinte e poucos anos quando transformado.

O que eu fazia ali? Por que me mantivera vivo?

Seus olhos escuros não me encaravam, apenas olhavam pela grande janela de pedras da torre.

-O que quer comigo? – ele me perguntou com a mesma voz aterrorizantemente bela que havia falado comigo no outro dia- por que seu coração me chamou?

Eu não sabia responder, estava hipnotizado, era apenas uma criança como poderia tê-lo chamado? Eu nem sabia quem ele era, nem sabia o que ele era, sabia apenas que meus pais estavam mortos e eu morreria também se não fosse por ele.

E ele se aproximou, seu cheiro de sangue e de morte escondidos sob uma camada de sabão. Sua pele brilhava pálido com a luz da lua e das velas que dominavam o quarto.

-Por que precisa de mim? Afrodite, sim, uma deusa da beleza, Afrodite, seu nome. Esqueça agora que nasceu de seus pais, esqueça tudo, Afrodite..

Eu concordei, não queria mais meu nome sujo, queria ser Afrodite, seu Afrodite.

Ele segurou a minha mão e beijou meu pulso, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. Devagar ele abriu a boca e eu pode ver as pequeninas presas raspando em minha pele.

A dor foi fraca, mas eu a senti dessa vez. Apenas algumas gotas e ele lambeu a ferida para fechá-la com seu próprio sangue.

-Minha criança, meu Afrodite- ele repetia lentamente, e eu o amei, amei tudo nele.

Oh sim, eu o amei apesar de sua natureza cruel. E lá, vivi alguns dias com suas servas de cor cuidando de mim com os cuidados que se deve ter com uma criança.

Era lua cheia quando ele voltou, eu adorava a lua cheia, e estava corado, seu rosto, não pálido e magro como outro dia. Estava vivo e eu imensamente feliz por vê-lo.

Então uma figura alta e bela surgiu de algum lugar, eu o vi o terror em seus olhos.

-Luigi, então é por isso que você abandonou seu posto- corri para trás dele- então foi por isso que você largou seus deveres, seu mestre ficaria decepcionado.

Seus olhos da cor do gelo me fizeram tremer de medo, mas era tão bonito e tão assustador.

-Venha cá, meu querido- ele disse, mas não soltei as vestes do meu salvador- não vou feri-lo.

-Vá embora Albafica, ele é meu.

-Seu o quê? Amante? Seu brinquedo? Seu alimento?

-Não importa, vá embora.

E ele gargalhou, sua gargalhada fez meus ossos gelarem e eu o apertei com mais força.

-Venha, minha criança- ele esticou a mão mais uma vez, e usou seus poderes, minha mente estava em branco, vi apena ele, e soltei Luigi, andei à cegas à seu encontro.

-Estou fazendo um favor à você, Luigi, essa criança não é sua- seus braços passaram por mim e eu senti seu cheiro, tão dferente, era da morte também, porém era diferente- ele voltará à você, se essa for sua vontade.

-Ela é minha, o que lhe dá o direito de levá-lo embora?

E eu ouvia sua voz, sabia que ele estava por perto, mas não resisti aos encantos de Albafica.

...oooOOOooo...

(*) Ref. à Love and Blood

(**)Ref à Santuário de Sangue

...oooOOOooo...

cof cof *varre o pó da conta do FF*

Nossa, fazia muitooooooo tempo que eu não postava alguma fict.

Não que eu não ande escrevendo, mas é que a maior parte são histórias alternativas e de personagens de criação própria. Tenho algumas de FF mas eu não gosto do andamento, e não queria postar ela pela metade (como postei tantos outros já XDD).

Mas como fazia tanto tempo que eu não postava, e as ficts d vamps que eu ando escrevendo estão meio que de certa forma, bem levemente interligadas xD eu resolvi postar essa.

Amo o Dite, mas o que eu escrevo fica um pouco diferente do que ele é realmente no anime/mangá, sei disso , por isso é meio(ou muito XP) occ..digamos... o mask tbm.  
Falando nele, uso o nome Luigi tirado das ficts da Pure-petit cat, gostei da idéia do nome dele ser esse (já que o senhor kurumada fez esse nome que parece um apelido) e usarei ele mais do que Máscara da morte.

Enfim...obrigada à quem teve paciência de ler até aqui xDD

Espero que continuem me acompanhando XDD

Até logo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e ao Kurumada-sensei, que podia me dar uma trégua, estou ficando pobre por culpa dele xD**_

_**Nota: Essa fict é do mesmo universo de Santuário de Sangue I e II e Love and Blood, não precisa necessariamente ler os outros para entender esse, já que os personagens são outros também.**_

_**Nota2: tem uma espécie de pedofilia leve, lemon e muita violência**_

Não me lembro mais o nome que ganhei de meus pais, quando Albafica me levou com ele para longe do que para mim era um anjo da morte, eu lhe disse que meu nome era Afrodite e ele não questionou. Apenas gargalhou com sua voz melódica e aceitou-me como eu me apresentei.

Ele me levou apertado junto à seu peito duro e frio em uma armadura dourada digna de nobres, eu jamais havia visto uma armadura de perto e aquela era totalmente feita de ouro.

O rapaz alto e forte me segurava com delicadeza, sua aura fria e distante me parecia imensamente agradável de se estar.

-Chegamos- ele disse e percebi que ele estava molhado, estava chovendo lá fora, mas não estava frio. A chuva me agradou- tem fome, criança?

Neguei com a cabeça, estava muito bem alimentado por Luigi e suas servas de boa fé.

Senti sob meus pés descalços o chão de pedras encaixadas umas nas outras e eu não fazia idéia de como tinha saído daquela torre tão alta. Minhas roupas eram apenas trapos do que haviam sido um dia meu pijama de algodão, estava limpo, mas rasgado e velho.

Era um conjunto de pilastras muito altas cobertas por um telhado bem enfeitado. Olhei em volta, estávamos cercados por um jardim imenso de rosas de muitas cores.

-Não se aproxime delas, criança, são todas venenosas.

-Venenosas?

-Sim, o perfume delas irá fazer você adoecer terrivelmente e se tocar em algum dos espinhos, irá morrer, nem eu com meu sangue maligno poderei salvá-lo.

-E por que estamos cercados delas?

-Aqui é minha terra, criança- foram apenas algumas palavras trocadas para eu perceber a solidão que crescia em seu coração- meu pai, o homem que me criou me encontrou entre as rosas envenenadas do jardim.

No centro do pequeno salão entre as flores havia uma escada que descia muito fundo na terra.

-Não suporto a luz do sol, criança, por isso descemos aqui em baixo.

Notei que sua pele era brilhante e pálida, assim como o meu anjo da morte, mas seus cabelos eram claros como uma nuvem de neve, eu o seguia ainda atordoado de ser jogado de um lado para o outro dessa maneira.

Andamos durante alguns minutos antes dele se cansar dos meus pequenos passos infantis e me levar em seus braços novamente.

Enfim, chegamos à uma residência sob a terra, era um cômodo muito alto que nos recepcionava com móveis que lembravam muito a casa de meus pais. Sofás grandes e poltronas confortávels e tudo iluminado com um candelabro de velas. Haviam mais dois seres que o reverenciaram com muito respeito quando ele tirou a armadura pesada e jogou-o sobre um deles, o de cabelos dourados como os meus. O outro me olhou curioso e eu me escondi atrás de Albafica.

-Não tema, criança, eles não ousam me desobedecer, está seguro aqui.

Eu tinha um quarto só meu naquela fortaleza subterrânea, livros e mais livros e um enorme banheiro com uma banheira sempre limpa e com perfumes variados.

Mas não era disso que eu gostava. Enquanto crescia, minha maior diversão era fugir dos dois criados de Albafica e correr para a luz do sol, onde nenhum deles ousava me seguir e admirar o brilho das rosas envenenadas.

E eram de fato perigosas. De início, eu adoeci algumas vezes, os criados vinham me buscar quando o sol se escondia e eu estava desmaiado com as dores do veneno e uma vez, ao injerir sem querer uma pétala, estive muito perto da morte. Eu tive alucinações fortíssimas, sonhei com meus pais e o sangue todo e a morte, durante semanas eu sofri com a febre e as dores, mal me alimentei e achei mesmo que morreria daquela maneira. Mas aos poucos meu corpo foi se acostumando e logo eu podia correr entre os espinhos sem me preocupar com seu veneno cruel.

Albafica e os criados enfureceram-se comigo, mas também se surpreenderam com a minha resistência ao veneno.

Os criados me ensinaram sua língua natal e algumas outras que aprenderam conforme os anos foram passando, aprendi a ler com eles e aprendi o que eram então. Com quase oito anos eu entendia que Albafica e os dois rapazes eram monstros que viviam de sangue dos vivos e eu era alimentado com cuidado.

-Então por que nenhum de vocês bebe meu sangue?- perguntei uma vez à ele e a resposta foi simples.

-Você não é meu alimento, criança, é um sucessor.

Até então eu não sabia do que se tratava e eu o abracei, beijei seu rosto pálido como eu fazia tantas vezes.

-Como posso se não bebo sangue como vocês?

-Um dia irá, criança- e ele me beijou de volta.

Eu adorava os dois criados, Edmund e Doran, ambos sem sobrenome, assim como eu. Eles me contavam histórias de sua terra Natal, África. Como era quente lá e havia pessoas de cor escura em todo o lugar.

Fora a bela criada de Luigi, eu não via as pessoas de pele escura com frequência durante a minha vida. Nossos criados mesmo, em minha casa, eram pobres de pele clara e me peguei imaginando que belas criaturas exóticas deveriam ser e que calor emanava da terra molhada em meio às florestas repleta de animais.

-Mas meu senhorzinho- eles me diziam- não é lugar para alguém como você, é um lugar selvagem, com homens selvagens e cruéis, de natureza perigosa. Você é um príncipe e será um príncipe para nosso mestre.

Eu não temia a natureza selvagem. De fato, eu me lembrava daquele ser cruel, coberto de sangue que havia me salvado no dia da morte de meus pais e meu coração se agitava com a idéia de conhecer um país onde muitos homens eram como ele.

Mesmo sendo apenas uma criança eu sabia que a proximidade da morte me atraía mais que qualquer coisa.

Quando eu tinha cerca de treze anos, Albafica me levou com ele para fora daquele jardim magnífico pela primeira vez. Ele me abraçou como havia feito quando me trouxera à aquele lugar lindo e eu havia me esquecido de como era a sensação de ser levado em seus braços junto à seu corpo perfumado de rosas envenenadas.

Então chegamos à um templo grego, e andamos, andamos durante muito tempo até chegar em um lugar que eu não consegui acreditar. Era enorme, uma mansão grega sob a terra. A casa de meu mestre parecia minúscula comparando com aquela cidade.

Haviam pessoas, humanos como eu, vivos, andando de um lado para o outro em harmonia. Trabalhando, haviam outros como meu mestre com o rosto sábio e a pele pálida. Então eu o vi, meu anjo salvador, meu protetor selvagem.

Corri para seus braços e ele me recebeu com tanto amor que eu não acreditei que seria possível, eu senti sua pele dura em volta dos meus braços finos pela falta de exercícios, e seu cheiro, ah o cheiro da morte como era e como eu o amei naquele momento, era apenas uma criança mas eu o amei. Cobri seu rosto de beijos e o apertei com força pois sabia que não o machucaria.

-Como está meu Afrodite?- ele me disse com uma voz tão doce que eu poderia me jogar.

-Mestre é bondozo comigo- respondi ainda maravilhado com ele.

Entenda, Luigi é bom comigo, sempre foi, era conhecido entre todos os outros de nós como o mais cruel, frio e sanguinário. Ninguém jamais o vira daquela maneira, mas era bom comigo e me amava desde o momento em que me salvou.

-Ele é meu- disse Albafica para Luigi- não se esqueça disso.

-Que destino cruel para uma criança tão pura- ele falou- deixe-o viver, deixe-o livre. Ele não pertence à nós, ele não pertence à escuridão.

-Se você diz isso é por que não o entende e não conhece as armadilhas que há em sua alma. Venha, meu pequeno, vou mostrar-lhe esse lugar e onde eu moro quando venho à Grécia.

Me despedi e corri atrás da cabeleira lisa e brilhante, seu quarto ficava na penúltima casa de uma longa trilha de pedras. Era um caminho iluminado por velas e candelabros, mais claro do que a casa de meu mestre. Ele me explicara que era um caminho considerado sagrado para proteger os antigos e a mãe, a Deusa, a criadora de todos eles.

-Você vai entender quando chegar a sua hora, meu pequeno, por hora, deve saber que todos nós, os treze filhos da Deusa somos considerados Deuses também por aqui, os humanos nos veneram e os mais fracos nos obedecem com veemência, assim como você deve fazer agora. Mas logo será a sua vez, e você será o guardião da minha casa, a última casa antes da casa dos antigos e da nossa mãe.

-É um lugar importante, minha criança, a mãe nos criou, nos deu seu sangue e nós, nós honramos esse sangue e passamos à apenas os escolhidos.

-Então é isso que vai acontecer comigo? vai me passar seu sangue?

-Sim, meu filho, quando chegar a hora certa.

-E por que eu?- perguntei- por que me escolheu? Por que me tirou de Luigi?

-Você entenderá quando receber o sangue, o dom sagrado. Chegamos, é aqui- era uma grande estrutura de mármore branco, havia o síbolo de peixes, a Deusa da beleza ligada para sempre à Eros em sua beleza.- viu? É o símbolo do amor, é isso que significa nossa casa, estamos ligados, meu filho- ele me abraçou com carinho- assim como eu estive tão ligado à meu próprio mestre.

-Seu mestre?

-Sim, mas é uma longa história e eu estou exausto. Já deve ser de manhã.

Dentro da casa com a porta entalhada havia um grande quarto e uma cama antiga de palha onde Albafica deitou-se com a roupa de algodão branca que vestia e adormeceu rapidamente.

Notei alguns quadros na parede de um ser bonito, parecia-me meu mestre e um outro rapaz igualmente belo. Ah eu entendia o que ele queria dizer com o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e eu o respeitava de maneira igual.

Decidi que não queria ficar acordado, então saí do quarto procurando algo mais à fazer. Oras, eu tinha treze anos, desde os cinco vivia apenas com meu mestre e meus criados naquele lugar pequeno. Eu saía para me aventurar por entre as rosas venenosas, mas nem ao menos um único inseto se aproximava de nós e aquelas pessoas todas andando de um lado para o outro me fascinavam.

Não muito longe da casa onde Albafica descansava, vi um rapaz não muito mais velho que eu com os cabelos negros e lisos, espetados e os olhos felinos e finos com traços suaves. Eu sabia que era como eu pois suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele não dormia naquela hora.

Ele tinha um livro em mãos e estava sentado do lado de fora de uma das casas. Ele se virou à mim e sorriu, um belo sorriso em seus lábios finos.

-Shura- me disse ele em grego e eu entendia- sou Shura e você?

-Afrodite- respondi.

-Filho de Albafica, não?

Confirmei com a cabeça, não era de "pai" que eu costumava chamá-lo mas aceitei o posto de filho.

-Você parece ele- me disse com um sorriso- é bom conversar com alguém durante o dia.

Sim, eu o entendia, não fazia idéia de como ele tinha sido criado, mas eu o entendia. Ele não falava com a minha alma como aqueles seres falavam, ele não sentia a minha presença de longe como a maioria sentia era um alívio realmente ver alguém de perto como eu.

Meu mestre e eu ficamos naquele santuário por mais três anos. Para ele, o tempo não era nada, mas para mim, estava me tornando um homem.

Aos dezesseis eu era mais alto do que antes, naquele lugar onde eu podia correr e andar pelos intermináveis corredores, aprendi com os outros como eu a subir as escadas até a saída e desfrutar das vilas próximas ao santuário.

Shura era meu companheiro, estava sempre comigo, me ensinou tantas coisas que estavam em seus livros, mas ele não gostava de sair. Preferia o silêncio e a escuridão de seus livros à ver a beleza do mundo lá fora.

Estranhamente eu senti falta das flores da minha casa, das rosas envenenadas e do perfume que elas exalavam. Mas eu gostava do santuário.

Dezesseis anos, é quando os hormônios masculinos começam a aflorar para a puberdade, a doce inocência dava lugar à pensamentos pervertidos. Eu saía as noites com as mulheres e homens da vila para comemoar as festas de Baco com bebidas e prazeres sem limites.

Não, não pensem que eu me deitava com todos. Não era assim que funcionava na vila. Havia sexo por toda a parte, mas eu não havia sido iniciado, então eu assistia-os.

Foi com Shura, sim, foi com ele que me deitei pela primeira vez. Estávamos bêbados na vila, ele havia me acompanhado por insistência minha. Era verão, o ar estava abafado e ele já era maior que eu.

Então ele se despiu, e entrou na água fria do lago ao luar, fui atrás, também nú e assim nadamos até ficarmos exaustos e cairmos na grama. Ele tocou meu rosto em um carinho mudo e eu sorri com sua proximidade.

Eu o amava também, não como eu amava Luigi, mas sim como eu deveria amar um dos meus. Então ele me beijou, suavemente nos lábios e murmurou palavras de sua terra natal. Palavras que não compreendi.

-Esqueça nossos mestres- ele disse depois para mim- esqueça aquele que você ama mais e seja meu, apenas por essa noite, seremos um pois quando nos transformarem em um deles não seremos mais ligados como somos.

E sua língua buscou a minha dentro de minha boca.

-Meu, somente meu, sua mente, seu corpo- continuou distribuindo beijos molhados pelo meu rosto, descendo devagar pelo pescoço- somente meu- ele repetia como um louco, mas eu não ligava, eu o queria também eu estava louco também.

Estiquei meus braços apra envolve-lo , sua pele mais grossa que a minha, seus braços mais fortes que os meus e ele voltou a me beijar, cada vez mais ávido, mais furioso então seu corpo estava sobre o meu, e nos movimentávamos juntos, sem pensar que poderíamos estar sendo vistos.

Eu gritei e ele também, e ele me estocava com as mãos espalmadas na grama. Éramos um, durante aquele momento eu me senti em outro mundo, onde a dor e o prazer se misturavam em um só. Cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, ele investia, me chamando, repentindo meu nome de novo e de novo então, nós caímos na grama após um último grito rouco . Exaustos.

Mas eu não o vi chegar, ele, Luigi, com seus olhos furiosos comigo. Agarrou Shura pelo pescoço rangindo os dentes.

Vi Shura se contorcer e sufocar em suas mãos fechando-se cada vez mais em seu pescoço.

-Ele é meu!- ele gritou como em um rugido- disse à seu mestra para afastá-lo de mim, ele é meu, está me entendendo?

-Solte-o- gritei, mas ele é forte, como mármore e nem sentiu meus braços finos tentando movê-lo. Fiquei apavorado de ver Shura morrer em minha frente, pela primeira vez desde que eu o vira à onze anos eu o temi, e gritei com ele, soquei-o com força, mas ele nem se moveu. Seus olhos estavam frios e com um brilho macabro e uma sede de sangue que eu só vi nele.

-Eu vou matá-lo.

-LUIGI!- era uma voz cruel, fria. Jamais havia tido medo, eu jamais havia sentido tamanho terror, mas Luigi não se moveu.

-Ele, eles roubaram o que é meu, agora eu me vingarei.

-Não é seu- disse a voz novamente- jamais foi.

-Ele me chamou, ele me pediu ajuda e eu o salvei, eu o tirei das garras da morte ele é meu.

Então alguém agarrou Shura e arrancou-o dos braços de Luigi, era meu mestre, Albafica, mas a voz não era dele, eu reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar.

-Mestre- disse Shura com a voz ferida.

-Cale-se eu disse para você não se aproximar do filho de Albafica.

-Ele não pertence ao máscara da morte, ele não pertence à ninguém, quando for transformado será livre- gritou.

-Não me importo com tudo isso. Não me importo com vocês todos!

-IDIOTA!- gritou o mestre de Shura e ele se calou- seu mestre o mataria por isso, você sabe disso.

-Ele é um de nós, Cid- disse Albafica- não toque nele.

-Ele deve nos respeitar, Alb, você sabe, e ele deve nos entender.

Então sumiram todos, sobramos Shura e eu e eu sabia que algo terrível esperava por Luigi.

_continua..._

...oooOOOooo...

Quanto tempo sem postar, faz muito tempo que não tenho inspiração xDDD nem sei se alguém ainda acompanha a minha conta _

Mas vou postar pois gosto dessa série, ainda comecei outras da mesma série dos vampiros com outros personagens, inclusive um dos "vilões" de Love&Blood.

Gosto MUITO dessa série pois AMO vampiros não-brilhantes *-*

Arigato nechaaaaan por sempre ler e apoiar minhas ficts *-*/

Mas se vc não é ela, e leu até aqui, muito obrigada MESMO, reviews são bem-vindas, mas eu sou suspeita pra pedir já que quase não deixo também (é a preguiça gente)


End file.
